Sleeping Beauty
by Wing012
Summary: /AtobexJirou/ It's common for Jirou to fall asleep somewhere and forget to come to practice so Atobe wasn't worried. Nope, he's not worried at all. And he's NOT in denial.


**A/N**- Another Atobe/Jirou. Don't ask me why. I'm on a roll and it's one of the easier pairings for me to write about (the other being Silver Pair). Forgive me for the OOCness because I know there is some in this one! -sobs- I'm sorry as I tried my best but I need to go refresh my memory on Tenipuri since I'm so caught up in Tactics and Cardcaptor Sakura right now.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ohji-sama. I can't draw boys and when I do, they look like girls. Especially the hair. The hair! -distressed-

**Sleeping Beauty**

It was normal for Jirou to have dozed off somewhere and forgotten to wake up. Of course, that causes everyone on the team to look for him, thus disrupting practice. Occasionally, someone would find him sleeping somewhere (the last time, they found him sleeping up on a tree like a cat) and call Atobe or Kantoku to inform them of where the Singles Two player was.

Because of this, Atobe wasn't really worried. Okay, so he might be a tad bit worried. Why? It's because they've searched for fifteen minutes and they still couldn't find him nor anyone has called them yet. But he's not worried to the point that he would lose his calm and go and look for him himself.

He spotted Kabaji walking towards him out of the corner of his eye and turned to him. "Well?"

The tall boy shook his head and Atobe's brow twitched. He stood up from the bleachers and walked away.

"Oi! Atobe! Where are you going?! Practice is still going on!" he heard Shishido yell out to him. He paused and turned his head around.

"Nowhere." and he continued on his way. He wasn't going to tell them he was going to search for Jirou. According to them, he always somehow manage to find him, no matter what, and that is subject to a lot of teasing. Atobe did not like the memory and pushed it as far as he could from his mind. It was unfortunate he did not see where he was going or else he would have been able to prevent himself from tripping over something and falling face-down on the grass.

Lifting himself up, he turned and saw that the thing that made him trip was none other than a leg, a leg that belonged to the boy everyone had been looking for. So this was where he was? Atobe sighed, annoyed. "Oi! Jirou!"

There was no answer from the sleeping boy and Atobe was getting impatient. Kneeling down, he shook him gently by the shoulders, repeatedly calling out his name, but he still didn't wake. Atobe was about to give up and get Kabaji to carry him when Jirou suddenly fell on him. As he was sitting in an unstable way, the additional weight caused him to fall backwards, leaving the Singles Two player lying on top of him, still asleep. He could feel the boy's hair tickling his nose and he resisted the urge to sneeze. Instead, he looked at him, wondering if he was awake yet.

Nope.

Atobe wanted to scream out in frustration but was distracted by the fact that Jirou was snuggling up against him. He blinked at him, surprised at the action. Now that he look closer, he looks kinda...cute.

No, bad thoughts. Really bad thoughts. He didn't just think that. Atobe shook his head wildly, trying to rid him of these thoughts. He went back to his goal of waking Jirou up. "Jirou, wake up."

"Mmmh..." Okay, so he got a moan out of him. That was definitely progress. Atobe tried again, shaking him.

"Jirou, Jirou, wake up." This time, there was no response. "I'll play a game with you if you wake up right now."

"Really?" One eye was open and looking at him. Atobe was startled at how quickly he had responded but managed to nod. The reaction was instant. Jirou got off Atobe and pecked his cheek before running off, yelling along the way, "Yay! I get to play against Atobe again!"

Atobe just sat there, wondering what just happened, before a hand subconsciously went to the cheek that Jirou had kissed. He shook his head, a faint smile on his lips, before getting up and heading back to the courts.


End file.
